


Robbers

by Byunomatopoeia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: #Angst #SMUT #SeKai #KaiSoo #Chanbaek, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byunomatopoeia/pseuds/Byunomatopoeia
Summary: Sehun hates the press. There's not a day in local media history that someone got a statement from him as the youngest, most successful CEO to date.But what is he doing now, taping an exclusive with a rookie interviewer, and former high school bully, Jongin Kim? Well for one, he wants to rub his success to his face, and the other reason? He wants to rub his face on that inviting chest, na namumutok sa likod ng kanyang tight polo. The latter idea should be the last thing on his mind right now, especially as Jongin's fiancé Kyungsoo stands by the production staff.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Robbers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello SeKaiSoo! 
> 
> I was originally a Kaisooist, (don't get it wrong I still am!) But lately i have been reading Sekai fics and I am so inlove with their dynamics, (sa mga kumare kong Sekai authors, you guys are doing a great job!!! so I dedicate this to SeKai talaga hehe :) )
> 
> This was written at the beach, December 2020, after I met with a former bully who now works there sa resort. Just inspired by the encounter but not necessarily based on our experience.

Flashes everywhere. Ang sakit sa mata lalo't takipsilim na sa NAIA. All cameras are pointed at him, and he was simultaneously being called by the group of people he hates most - the press. Bakit nga ba ulit sya nasa Pinas ngayon? Right. To takeover this branch and fix the mess his stupid brother made since he inherited his post.

As the current Country Manager of their Singapore branch, di na nakakapagtaka kung bakit si Sehun ang pinabalik ng Dad nito to troubleshoot. Okay lang naman, he likes doing what he does, otherwise sayang naman ang 6 years na ipinag-aral nya ng undergrad at masters ng MBA, ang kaso, pakiramdam nya nag-aartista sya lagi pag nandito sya sa Pilipinas kasi nandito na naman yang mga press na yan. He hates them -- nosy motherfuckers.

Walang uwi sa Pilipinas na hindi sya kinuyog ng mga ito. Ayaw sya talagang tantanan hangga't hindi sya mafeature o maprofile sa kahit anong outlet. Ikababagsak ba ng ekonomiya kung hindi sya mapo-profile as a young exec?

"Mr. Oh!" Nagsasapawang hiyaw ng press habang naglalakad sya palabas ng airport. "Just a sec, Mr. Oh, please!"

_Ayoko nga eh!_ Isip-isip nya pa. Everything about his career, the basics of their company, and the latest updates on their holdings ay uploaded naman online. There are archives there. Literally available on the web. They have their PR regularly releasing press releases, so what more do they want?

Kanina lang he was advised by his PA na may 10 reps from the country's top magazines ang gustong gumawa ng exclusive about him and his personal life, and he already turned them all down. May ibang explicit way pa ba to make public his sentiments about local media?

He was so agitated, he couldn't get past the crowd. Kahit anong swerve nila to exit, there'll be 5-10 people calling his name. He lightly pulled his face mask from his pocket and wore it while the persistent press kept swarming him. Partida lima na yang bodyguards around nya ha, may mga kamay pa ring lumalanding sa kanya.

"Mr. Oh, how do you plan to redeem this branch when Mr. Go himself declined? Mr. Oh!"

"And is it true you'll be taking over for good? Pano ang Singapore branch? It's obvious you're going bankrupt. Mr. Oh? Mr. Oh!"

Being a young CEO who became well-known for pulling a major turn-table to redeem his father's company is a double-edged sword. You'll be hailed for achieving so much at a young age, and in times of crisis, it's your age and lack of experience to blame.

All are on their knees to profile Sehun in magazines or invite him on TV talk shows just cos he's successful, but the inevitable truth is because he's also so damn good-looking.

He was once offered by Cosmopolitan to be named as the most sought-after bachelor title pero as expected, Sehun declines EVERY.SINGLE.TIME. Hindi sabi sya nandito para mag-artista!

He doesn't want to waste any more time here, dito naman sya lumaki, pero hindi kasi maganda ang childhood experience nya. He's a late bloomer. He was already 5 when he first started speaking comprehensively- Einstein syndrome daw; and was already in college when he started getting interested in doing the normal stuff college boys do like being part of a student organization, and representing his block.

At nung high school? Well he was a wallflower who didn't do much. Mahina kasi ang katawan nya dati. Suki sa hospital, kaya laging iwan kapag may activities sa school at halos walang constant circle of friends around him.

He was bullied for being timid, and weak. Ang lala ng naging trauma nya to think about high school. But hey, in times like this, na kinukuyog sya for being a 'very important person', lalo syang nakukumbinsing all is well now. He couldn't help but smirk at the irony. No one wants to even bw friends with him nung high school except Kyungsoo, pero look at him now. He's successful, wealthy, and is it too much to mention na he's so damn good-looking? All these people at his door, begging to speak to him. What a dramatic turn of events nga naman.

And speaking of Kyungsoo, kumusta na nga kaya yung maliit na tukmol na yun? Di na sya nagpakita after high school grad, ni hindi nagparamdam nung college. Bakit kaya?

Papaliko na sya sa bukanang exit, nang may isang lalaking lumundag sa harap nya a la libero ng volleyball. He managed to land safely, his elbows cushioning the impact and to avoid crushing the DSLR he's holding. Nakadapa ang binata kaya naman napatigil bigla si Sehun including the five bulky bodyguards assisting his exit.

_Nice dive, Jongs._ Isip isip naman ng binata na ngayo'y on the floor, his chest pinned on the ground, arms stably holding his camera. Tiningala nya si Sehun na dumistansya sa kanya, at sa kabutihang palad nama'y saktong nakatingin na ito sa kanya.

"Mr. Sehun Oh, Jongin Kim from KBS, could you please, please accept our invitation for an exclusive? We have been scheduling for months. Is there any way we could make the feature possible?" dire-diretsong sabi ni Jongin without cutting his breath, nakadapa pa rin, hingal na hingal.

"You already got your answer months ago, what makes you think this stunt would change my mind?" sabi ni Sehun na unti unting papalapit, pero hindi para kausapin sya nang mas maayos kundi para lampasan sya at pulutin and nahulog na item sa bulsa nya. The thing made a sound na akala mo'y babasag sa floortiles, pero swerte na rin ni Jongin at hindi sa ulo nya nahulog yon nang ilagan sya ni Sehun.

Jongin was quick to stand up. _Shoot! paalis na sya ulit_.

"Mr. Oh, if I don't get this exclusive, I might be unemployed in the next few hours", pagpapatuloy ni Jongin habang habol habol na ulit si Sehun who's on the move to exit the airport.

"I don't care", he replied.

"Hoonz, please!" Pahiyaw na sabi ni Jongin, na sya namang nagpatigil sa paglakad ni Sehun and his companions. "Please? For old time's sake? It's me, Jongs. I hope you still remember?" Jongin said as he pants.

The bodyguards were surprised to see Sehun turn around. Nasa labas na kasi sila and if he goes back, it will only be a matter of time before the other members of the press catch up to them again. 

"Jongs, you say?" Sehun said as he walks slowly, closing their distance. "Wag ka mag-alala, I remember you so well, Jongs." He smirked at him, at the same time letting go of a smug gaze at his face. 

Jongin is still panting from his buwis-buhay stunt but he managed to look at Sehun's eyes, expressionless matapos nitong tingnan si Jongin mula ulo hanggang paa. Napakaangas.

Jongin is so anxious of what Sehun would reply. Tangina, dito nakasalalay ang trabaho nya. Lately kasi ang dami na ng absent nya at late submissions to prep for his wedding. Hindi pwedeng ngayon pa sya mawalan ng trabaho. Nagvolunteer sya to do the exclusive kasi kilala nya naman si Sehun. Problema, ayan na nga, parang lalo atang nagalit. 

"Hoonz-" he said softly.

"Address me properly, Mr. Kim. Maybe then, I'd change my mind." 

"Mr. Oh, plea-" 

Napaumis naman sya nang marinig ang 'Mr. Oh' from him, kaya sinagot nya ito, "I'm free tomorrow from 8-11AM, if all your questions are ready by then, maybe we could tape the exclusive? Pero if you're not ready by then, better look for a new job as early as now."

"But it's -"

"Too early? on the spot? Like I said, I don't care. Figure it out. Ikaw may kailangan sa kin, not the other way around. At tandaan mo, this is going to be the first time I'm doing it on National TV, so better figure a way out." Sehun finally stepped in his car and the last bodyguard to hop in closed the vehicle's door, leaving the lucky Jongin still astounded.

"No way... Sehun Oh? yung galit na galit sa camera? Gago wala pang nakakalanding ng interview don, anong kababalaghan ginawa mo?" tanong ng co-worker at deskmate nyang si Baekhyun. "Saka first time mong pumasok nang ganito kaaga, baka naman sya ang may ginawang kababalaghan sa'yo ha" 

"Tanga, 8-11 AM lang daw sya free ngayon eh, wala pa kong tulog nagtawag ako ng available na staff ngayon. Short pa nga ako ng camera man kasi wala ko makontrata nang ganto kaaga, pucha. Di na rin ako natulog kakaisip ng mga tanong last night. Buti na lang pumayag si Soo sya mag-assist ngayon. Sinakripisyo namin sexy time para dito pucha. Pagtapos ng encounter sa airport tangina paspas kami pagprep eh." 

"Ano ngang ginawa mo, pano mo napapayag? Saka ipapa-approve mo pa yung mga tanong, ano bang ineexpect mo, maaga dadating yung boss natin?" 

"Kapag hindi dumating si Mr. Park before 7:15, ipapaayos ko na yung bakanteng meeting room, wala na ko paki, big shot tong si Sehun. Finax ko na yung address ng office, sya na nga dadayo dito eh. Saka gustung gusto ko isampal sa boss natin na kaya kong gawin to nang ako lang, hindi lang ako pang routinary ops sa office." 

"Wow sa 'Sehun', first name basis ah. Di ka nga masisisante kasi nalandingan mo interview with Mr. Oh, masisisante ka naman sa pagskip ng protocol. Approval kaya muna ni Mr. Park bago release/ execution."

"Mr. Park, Mr. Park, tigilan mo nga ako, Baekhyun, palibhasa masipag ka magpaapprove kasi ibang approval pagdating sa'yo eh, nagchuchukchakan kayo." 

"Hoy puta!" nagmamadaling nilapitan ni Baekhyun si Jongin para takpan ang bibig nito. "Napakaingay mong gago ka." 

"Bakit, totoo naman ah?" 

"Tangina mo manahimik ka. What Chanyeol and I do, wala ka na dun." 

"Wow, first name basis oh." 

"Eh ikaw nga rin kay Mr. Oh, Sehun pa tawag mo, bakit, nagchuchukchakan din ba kayo?"

"'Din'? Tangina so totoo nga? Bobo nito, kinonfirm eh. Saka malamang hinde. Excuse me, ikakasal na kami ni Soo. Pag may nakarinig sayo dito, baka kung anong isipin non, alam mo namang may tenga tong mga dingding sa office." 

"Isusumbong kita kay Soo!"

"Kahit isumbong mo ko, susungitan ka lang nun. Sa kin lang naman nakikinig ang baby ko, pshh." Hindi na nila namalayan pareho na lumipas na ang mahigit labinlimang minuto. "Orayt, 7:15 na. Ikaw na bahala magtanggol sa kin kay Mr. Park ha, malakas ka naman dun eh."

Di nya na nilingon si Baekhyun na tumawag pa pagkaalis nya. He dialed the number of Mang Ernie, yung cameraman na pumayag, at salamat sa effective na si Mang Ernie, naipaalam na yung mtg room sa HR, at naiutos na rin sa runner ang pabreakfast for Mr. Oh. 

Si Jongin naman sumaglit sa CR para ayusin ang buhok. _Naks, pogi talaga._ Nagulat naman sya nang lumabas sa cubicle ang fiancé na si Soo. Ngumit sya rito at nang tumuon ito sa lababo para maghugas ng kamay ay hinatak sya ni Jongin from the back, his front against Soo's ass, saka nya hinalikan sa leeg.

Napapaling naman si Soo sa spot kung saan sya hinalikan at bahagyang dinilaan ni Jongin. Soo giggled at the sensation. 

"Ni," he called, breathy.

"Hmm?" Paghimig naman ni Jongin na ngayon ay dirediretsong hinahalikan sa leeg si Soo. He slowly moved his hips against Soo's ass at ramdam na ramdam naman ni Soo ang namumukol nang alaga ni Jongin.

"May taping ka in a bit, don't-" napagasp naman si Soo nang kapain na ni Jongin from the back ang titi nya.

"Ang daya eh, nakasched sexy time natin last night, di naman natuloy." Tuluyan nang ibinaba ni Jongin ang zipper ng pantalon ni Soo, both his arms wrapped from the back, habang nakasandal naman sa kanya ang nahuli, his head tilted back, mariing nakapikit habang pinàpapak ni Jongin ang leeg nya at matagumpay nang pinakawalan ang alaga nyang nakasaludo na rin pala. Hindi na napatay ni Soo ang gripo kaya naman dirediretso sa pagtulo ito kasabay ang pawis nya dahil sa marahang pagjakol ni Jongin sa titi nya. Pabilis nang pabilis ang paghagod kaya naman ngayon ay tuloy tuloy na rin sya sa pag-ungol.

"Ni, ahhh-" napaatras si Soo at salong salo naman sya ng matitigas na braso ni Jongin. Habang diretso sa pagsalsal sa kanya, nakakapit ang isang kamay ni Soo sa may batok ni Jongin, sabu-sabunot ang buhok nito, habang ikinikiskis nya na rin ang likuran sa bukol na bukol nang harapan ni Jongin. Ipinasok ni Jongin ang hintuturo at middle finger sa bibig ni Soo in the attempt na kontrolin ang mga ungol niya, pero lalo lamang umigting ang paghinga at lumakas ang ungol nito nang lalo pa nyang bilisan ang pagjakol dito.

"Wag ka masyado maingay, di ko nilock, baby, gusto mo ba ng audience?" 

Pawis na pawis, hindi magkaintindihan si Soo sa sarap na nararamdaman habang subo ang dalawang daliri ni Jongin.

"Look at yourself, baby. Even the mirror agrees, putang puta ka sa mga hawak ko. Sabik na sabik ka sa tite ko."

Lalong binilisan ni Jongin ang pagjakol dito, at matapos ang paulit ulit pang taas, baba ng kamay ni Jongin sa tite nya, ay sumirit na rin ang tamod sa harap, even staining the mirror infront of them. Jongin reached out to the faucet to switch it off and wiped the cum to taste it. Soo felt his cum dripping off his dick as the last droplets of the faucet fell. Halos mapaluhod sya sa sarap. Manginig nginig pa ang kamay, kumapit sya sa hita ni Jongin, at nung akala niya tapos na ang byaheng langit, ay bigla syang hinarap ni Soo to kiss him deep. While he puts his dick back inside his pants, tinulak ng isa pa nyang kamay si Jongin inside a cubicle, and once in, Soo pushed the cubicle door behind him and fell on his knees. 

Tiningala nya si Jongin, at alam naman na ng nahuli ang sunod na mangyayare. He nods at him and Soo pulled the taller's pants down. "We still have a few minutes."

"Mr. Oh, this way po." Baekhyun assists the young CEO to the meeting room. 

Wala naman sinabi si Sehun at pumasok na sa loob. Pagdating nya doon, andun na ang isang camera man at dalawang babaeng nakafacemask, may hawak na clipboards at nakabracelet ang duct tape like bangles. Umupo sya and swiveled a little sa office chair provided for him.

Pumasok nang halos sabay sina Jongin at Soo. Bakas pa ang mga makahulugang mga ngiti sa isa't isa. Jongin smiled at Sehun, greeted him and shook his hand again for formality. Soo did the same except na sa halip na suklian sya ni Sehun ng ngiti ay nakatitig lang ito, awang ang bibig na parang hindi makapaniwala sa nakita.

_KYUNGSOO?!?!? ANONG NANGYAYARI.?!?! After nyang hindi magparamdam post-grad, buong college, and beyond, andito sya?!??!_

"Mr. Oh", Kyungsoo said still extending his hand. Sehun forgot to shake it, and he still didn't do kaya naman Kyungsoo just awkwardly went back to his post.

_AND IS HE PRETENDING LIKE WE DON'T KNOW EACH OTHER?!?!_

"All set, are we good?" Sabi ni Jongin na umupo na sa tapat ni Sehun who's still dumbfounded.

Sehun cleared his throat and nodded. For the sake of professionalism, he'll let the uneasiness go. Pumayag lang naman sya cos it felt good to see a former good-for-nothing high school bully dive on his feet to beg him to do an exclusive. Pero hindi nya aakalaing he'd feel defeated now, seeing his high school best friend Kyungsoo exchange sweet glances with this guy. _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?_

Now as he's seated opposite Jongin he also couldn't help but notice. Tanginang dibdib yan? What is he so buff for? Namawis nang konti yung kamay nya, kaya naman isinuot nya ulit ito sa bulsa para ikalma. _CHILL, HOONZ, ANUBA, NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO DROOL._

He again cleared his throat and fixes his posture. He signalled "okay" to the cameraman and assisting producer.

As soon as the par light hit his face and the interview started, Sehun's mind sailed to 10 years ago...

\----

"Aayaw ayaw ka pa sumali sa game, nagkulang tuloy kami!" A couple of students led by a kid named Charles threw crumpled papers at him, ayun si Sehun, nakasiksik sa likod ng classroom, inaaway na naman ng mga hari hariang studyante. Dapat kasi sasali sa basketball. Umoo na sya kasi gusto nya itry maglaro, kaso hinika sya kagabi kaya pinagbackout sya.

Tumindig si Soo at pinuntahan ang komosyon. Pinagkukutusan din nya ang mga kaklaseng nakakumpol kay Sehun. "Tigilan nyo nga si Sehun. Palibhasa kasi bulok talaga kayo lumaro. May nagsub naman ah? Talo pa rin kayo. Ang sabihin nyo, talunan talaga kayo!"

Kyungsoo pulled Sehun at isinama sya sa tambayan nila sa ilalim ng acacia. "Tsk, wag ka ngang umiyak. Laki laki mong tao iyakin ka."

"Soo, bakit kasi ako pinanganak nang ganito, eh. Di ko naman gusto ganyanin nila ako." Pinahid lang ni Kyungsoo ang mga luha sa pisngi ni Sehun. 

"Hoonz, don't apologize for your condition. Ano ka ba, eh sa hindi mo kaya eh, anong gusto mo mamatay ka sa pagbabasketball?"

"Ah!" Nabaling ang atensyon ng dalawa sa di kalayuan. Ahh. May basag-ulo na naman, courtesy of campus bully na si Jongin Kim. Bitbit nya sa may kowelyo ang kaninang nang-aasar kay Sehun na si Charles. Puta? May death wish naman kasi itong si Charles dahil sa tabas ng dila nya eh. May sinabi na naman sya sigurong ikinaasar ni Jongin.

"Ulitin mo sinabi mo, I dare you."

Umiling nang mabilis si Charles at pagtapos ng isang suntok ay binitawan din sya ni Jongin.

Natuyuan naman ng parehong luha at laway si Sehun nang makitang papalapit sa kanila si Jongin, kaya naman kumapit sya sa braso ni Kyungsoo.

"Hoy", papalapit na sya sa kanilang dalawa. Tumindig si Kyungsoo at hinarap sya, mangingig nginig pa si Sehun, gayun na din si Kyungsoo, pero naiisip lang kasi ni Kyungsoo, baka kung anong gawin nito sa kaibigan nya.

"A-ano kailangan mo?"

"Hindi ikaw. Si Sehun kailangan ko." Sinilip nito si Sehun na nagtatago naman sa likod ni Kyungsoo, "Bakit ka nagtatago? May sasabihin lang naman ako."

Binalingan ni Kyungsoo si Sehun at tinaas ang kilay, tila tinatanong anong business nito with Jongin. Mabilis na iniling ni Sehun ang ulo nya. May takot pa nga na bakas sa labi nito eh. Kaya humarap si Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

"Ayaw nya sumama sayo, bakit ba?"

"Tcch. Eh di ikaw na lang."

"Ha?"

"Punta ka sa rooftop mamaya, pagtapos ng klase. May kailangan akong ipakiusap kasi."

"Bawal pumunta dun ah? Ayoko."

"Pag hindi mo ko sinipot mamaya, hindi nyo magugustuhan ang mga susunod na araw."

_Tangina did he just threaten us? Susuntukin nya ba kami? Pagtitripan?_

Bago pa sumagot si Kyungsoo ay nagsimula nang lumakad palayo si Jongin. Pasimpleng sinilip ni Sehun ang palayong si Jongin sa likod ni Soo, at halos matumba sya sa kinauupuan nang makitang lumingon si Jongin sa kanya, directly looking at him, beaming a soft, genuine smile. Mabilis lang ito, pero sapat para magtagal sa isip ni Sehun.

_Puta ano yon?_ Wala naman talaga yun dapat sa kanya but Sehun found himself addicted to that smile. Over the next few days, hindi nya malimutan. It was a different smile from his smug expression kapag nananalo sya sa basketball, or kapag may pinagtitripan syang kaklase. Ayaw nya naman iassume na gusto sya ni Jongin pero mukhang...

Mukhang gusto nya na si Jongin.

Kaso di ata sya gusto nito. Pagbalik kasi ni Kyungsoo, sinabi nyang inaaya raw kasi sya ni Jongin sa isang date. Tumanggi raw si Soo, kwento nito. _Ah si Soo pala yung gusto_ , hindi sya. Napansin nya ring may hawak na papel si Kyungsoo na parang stationary na ginusot nya. Siguro love letter. Sayang naman. Aaminin nya, medyo nasaktan sya kasi parang crush nya na si Jongin eh,

_Kaso si Kyungsoo pala._

Fast forward to their graduation, ang saya saya ni Sehun to receive the highest honors alongside Soo, na class salutatorian naman. Nakakatuwa na after that incident - nung sinuntok ni Jongin si Charles parang di na sya ulit inaasar. The remaining days were bearable at hindi naging sagabal ang environment sa pagtatapos nya. Ayaw nyang isipin na sinuntok ni Jongin si Charles for Sehun, lalo na't nagconfess nga ata ito kay Soo, pero sabihin na lang natin na yun ang pinaniwalaan ni Sehun. Wala eh, parang gusto nya na talaga si Jongin.

Simula rin nung araw na yon kasi, lahat na lang ng maliliit na bagay napapansin nya kay Jongin - he is a lefty pala? Tapos he likes Gatorade. Halos araw-araw yun iniinom nya. There were several times na pasikreto nya inabutan ng Gatorade yung teammates nito. Alam nya naman na si Soo ang gusto ni Jongin, eh pero bakit ba? He just wants that smile to stay in Jongin's face. Ang ganda eh. Lalo syang gumagwapo.

After several picture-taking, natanaw ni Sehun sa di kalayuan si Jongin. _Again, with that smile!_ Bago pa man sya mawala sa thoughts nya, he was so surprised to see him wave at him at pagtapos ay sumenyas sa kanya na lumapit. 

_Ako_? He mouthed. Jongin nodded mula sa kinatatayuan nya and that's all it takes for Sehun para suyurin ang crowd papunta sa kanya. At first he tried looking for Kyungsoo kaso nawala ito, kaya naman dumiretso na sya kay Jongin. Pagkalapit ay hinatak sya ni Jongin papunta sa likod ng gymnasium.

"San tayo pupunta?" Sehun said, pero di sya sinagot ni Jongin.

Pagkarating sa isang parang hidden spot malapit sa gymnaaium hinarap sya ni Jongin at may inabot sa kanya. "Oh."

Clueless, Sehun did not at first reached out to receive it.

"Tanggapin mo."

He got the item and looked at it. A marble? Marble na indefinite ang shape, makulay at kalahati ang laki sa palad nya. 

"Tapat mo sa liwanag."

At ginawa nga ni Sehun. Pagtapat nya nito sa araw, nakita nyang may initials na nabuo sa loob. "KJI"

"Kim Jongin?"

"Yup."

"Aanhin ko naman to?" Nung una kala mo ang angas nya na dahil nakasagot sya ng ganun pero nang makitang biglang kumunot ang noo ni Jongin, he quickly reverted, "Thank you."

Natawa naman si Jongin. "Eto sakin oh", he showed his marble, medyo bluish aquamarine, complementing the orange-y topaz na bigay nya kay Sehun. Tinapat nya sa araw ang marble at lumapit kay Sehun to show him, the side of his head touching Sehun's jaw. "OSH"

"Initials ko ba yan? Bakit hindi na lang yan ang binigay mo sa kin?"

"Wala lang, bakit ba." 

Nagkaroon ng brief moment of silence, pero kaagad din itong nabawi nang umimik muli si Jongin, "Gusto ko lang malaman mo before we part ways na I have always admired you. Despite all the things na pinagdaanan mo as a kid, you never back down." 

Clueless ulit, napapaling ang ulo nya, "Ha?"

"Hoonz ano ka ba, ako to, si Jongs. Yung matabang kenkoy nung Grade 4, yung napatae sa shorts nya sa sobrang takot ko sa High school na gustong sumuntok sayo, but I covered you anyway. Yun nga lang, natae ako sa sobrang takot kasi akala ko susuntukin nya ko."

"Oh my god!"

"Hahaha. Nawalan na ko ng chance batiin ka sa campus ngayon pagtapos mo magpalipat lipat kasi you're under medication, tapos di mo naman ako kasing talino, kaya di ako nakakahabol sa section 1 para maging classmate ka, pero heto na ko, at yun nga, bago tayo maghiwalay na nang tuluyan, gusto ko lang malaman mo na I have and will always have your back."

Napahigpit ang hawak ni Sehun sa marble na bigay ni Jongin. Tangina, how could he not notice? Naiiyak tuloy sya. Jongin is Jongs! That fat kid na lagi nyang kasama nung elem, lagi sya pinapakain ng baon nya at pinagtatanggol sa mga bullies nung elem. Sya yung isa sa mga dahilan kung bakit ayaw nya magpabalik balik sa ospital kapag inaatake sya ng asthma at kapag nagcocollapse sya, kasi hindi nya na naman makikita.

"Saka di ko alam kung nabigay sayo ni Kyungsoo nung nakaraan, pero mukha namang wala na rin akong chance, so nagpapaalam na ako ng pormal. Luluwas ka na raw ng Maynila para dun mag-aral? Good luck ah?"

_Teka anong binigay? Anong walang chance? Anong Kyungsoo?_ Litong lito na si Sehun pero bago pa man sya makapagtanong, eh natameme na lang sya nang yakapin sya ni Jongin.

"Ingatan mo sarili mo lagi, ha, Hoonz?" Pagkalas nya, Jongin touched both of his cheeks and flahes the warmest smile Sehun has ever seen. "Hmm?"

Tumango naman si Sehun na halatang pinipigil ang mga luha. "Oh teka wag ka iiyak! Hahaha." Jongin withdrew, then ruffled his hair, "Una na ko sa gym!" He ran paatras while still holding out his OSH marble, the other hand happily waving at him.

That afternoon, hindi tumigil ng iyak si Sehun hanggang sa dalahin ulit sya sa ospital for having troubles breathing.

\---

"So what motivates you to move forward? Mr. Oh? Mr. Oh,"

Nawala na pala sya sa wisyo. Ang daming natrigger ng presensya nilang dalawa. Kaya naman humingi ng break si Sehun.

Hindi pala dapat feeling of demise yung mangibabaw ngayon, kundi ~~_longingness_~~. Ang dami nyang tanong na pakiramdam nya eh binaon nya na lang under selected memories sa utak nya. Because he was not given the answers he wants, he burried them sa facade na Jongin was not nice- na he was always what the other students brand him - the good-for-nothing bully.

Pero di dapat eh. Jongin was a nice guy. He forgot about that. Kaya naman pala puro pagmamalaki at angst ang baon nya nung makita ito kasi naman, ang tagal nya na ring walang balita sa kanya. He should have been nicer to him. 

Sehun washed his face a little sa restroom. He was about to take out his hanky from his pocket nang makapa nya ang item na lagi nya namang binabaon everywhere.

His KJI marble. 

He then thought, siguro oras na to seek answers. _Hindi naman siguro sya bibigyan ni Jongin nito kung wala lang di ba? Ano ba talaga yung binigay nya kay Kyungsoo that time? And are they together now? Was that letter supposed to be his?_

Dapat talaga sa halip na interview nya, eh si Jongin ang mainterview nya. It's not like it's gonna change anything from the past, pero it will make a lot of difference to him now.

Closure siguro, pero more than that, yung peace of mind sana na the guy he liked then, liked him back. Again it doesn't change the fact na several other factors robbed them of what could have been now, pero he'd still want to know.

He deserves to know.

Pagbalik nya ng meeting room, nakita nyang natira sa loob sina Jongin at Kyungsoo, intimately talking about something. Jongin was all smiles while Kyungsoo is still the Kyungsoo he knows. Tipid ngumiti, medyo mas rigid. 

Sehun approached both of them. Nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo at parang bahagyang sumangga sa pagitan nila ni Jongin. 

"Soo," Sehun called. 

Kyungsoo was just looking at him habang ibinaba naman ni Jongin ang paper cup na may lamang kape. 

"Can I have a word with Jongs?"

Kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo, "Jongs?"

"Yup." Tiningnan niya si Jongin, "A word, please?"

Wala namang pag-aalinlangang sumama si Jongin kay Sehun habang naiwan si Kyungsoo sa kinatatayuan nya. They both rode the elevator, di alam ni Jongin san sya dadalahin ni Sehun samantalang hindi nya naman office yon. Bakit sila paakyat?

"May rooftop naman tong building nyo no?"

Tumango lang si Jongin. "Tungkol pala saan yung pag-uusapan natin?"

"Sa taas na natin simulan."

Nang makarating sa rooftop, Sehun stood far from Jongin and pulled his marble from his pocket. "I still have this, you know." Halos pahiyaw nyang sabi dahil sa layo nya at sa lakas ng hangin. 

Natawa naman si Jongin. "Di mo naman kailangan sumigaw, lumapit ka na lang dito."

Sehun shook his head, "Alam mo ba I treated this like a lucky charm. Lagi nasa bulsa ko, feel ko kasi kasama kita that way. Di ba sabi mo dati, you always have and will always have my back?"

Tumango si Jongin at ngumiti. "Of course!" Sinenyasan nya ulit si Sehun na lumapit. "Halika sabi."

"Ano nga?"

Jongin took out something from his pocket at halos maiyak naman si Sehun nang makita yon. His OSH marble. "Kala mo ba ikaw lang?"

Lumapit si Sehun sa kanya to face him and looked at his eyes intently. "Jongs, sabihin mo nga, did you like me back then?"

"Alam mo ikaw, ang angas mo na talaga ngayon. Bakit dahil ba CEO ka na? Hahaha."

"Jongs seryoso kase",

"Hoonz, bakit nagtatanong ka pa? Di ba you were the one who rejected me?"

"What?"

"I gave Kyungsoo a letter addressed to you. Buhos buhos lahat ng nararamdaman ko para sayo simula elementary tayo hanggang high school. Di mo ba nabasa?"

Hinang hina si Sehun nang marinig yon.

"Kyungsoo told me na luluwas ka na nga kaya sabi ko sa kanya, ibigay number ko sayo para makapagkita tayo. Few days later, nagtext ka na you have nothing to do with me, lalo't alam mong hindi naman ako in the same level as you."

He shrugged. Dama ni Sehun na parang dinudurog ang puso nya saying that to himself, pero mas nadudurog ang puso nya to see Jongin this way. Wala syang maalalang tinext! Ni hindi nya alam na nagconfess yung tao. Tangina kung alam nya ba, baka hindi sya nagSingapore. Baka sila pa rin hanggang ngayon.

"...so I muster up the courage to tell you one last time nung graduation. Binigay ko yan sayo to remind you na kahit naman di mo ko gusto, I will be there if you need me. Kaso through college, and even nung umuuwi uwi ka sa Pinas, never ka rin naman nagreachout. So yun. I just gave it up."

"Jongin, no." Sehun closed their distance, "where do I begin, I like you. I always have liked you and pakiramdam ko nga... hanggang ngayon, gusto pa rin kita. Lalo akong naging sigurado nang malaman ko lahat. Kung alam mo lang, I was that persistent guy who slips in Gatorade sa bag mo bago ang training nyo, gago ka ba?"

"Totoo?" Natawa si Jongin.

"Yeah! I even accidentally exchanged your brief with my towel that one time nilagyan kita ng Gatorade tapos nagpanic ako kasi parating ka na."

Sabay silang natawa, at kaagad din namang bumalik sa usapan. "Point is, I have always felt the same, Jongs. San ba tayo nagkamali?"

"Timing?" Jongin picked his phone and scanned it to show a photo - si Kyungsoo yon, holding flowers, his hand closed up with a ring on his finger . "I'm getting married."

Putangina. Para syang pinagsakluban ng langit at lupa. It was where it went wrong. It's Kyungsoo. It's not the timing, not his job as CEO nor the distance from Jongin. It was Kyungsoo.

Sometimes, even as abstract as they are, time, distance, and life itself are robbers of moments that were supposed to happen and live on in our memories to cherish.

Pero in the case of Sehun and Jongin, Kyungsoo has robbed them of every chance. Kung hindi nagsinungaling si Kyungsoo, he would have said yes to Jongin's invitation. Kung ibinigay ni Kyungsoo yung number ni Jongin kay Sehun, even after grad, he would have kept in touch. Kyungsoo was never really his best friend. He was their story's robber.

But it's too late now. Jongin's getting married. At with Kyungsoo pa.

"Kyungsoo never told me bout anything . That day, alam mo ba he said you asked him out and he rejected you."

"He what?"

"Di mo ba naisip na sobrang cluless ko that day binigay mo sa kin to?!"

As frustrated as he is, nakapamewang na ngayon si Jongin, trying to grasp everything. All this time, his fiancé was lying to him. All this time, it could have been Hoonz.

"How do you feel about this? Jongs, tangina, it could have been us."

Jongin clenched his jaw at the remark. He was still thinking. He walked farther, seemingly stressed cos it is a matter he wants to discuss with Kyungsoo, as well. Ewan. He's mad. He's definitely feeling anger right now, but at the same time he's thinking... at what cost naman? Magagalit sya o tapos, isasantabi nya lang ba yung taon din na pinagsamahan nila ni Soo? Mga taong sya yung karamay nya through everything? Is he willing to throw them all away now that the person he genuinely liked- the one he thought he'll cherish beyond romantic love is here in front of him, professing his long overdue feelings for him?

Sehun blocked Jongin as he strides pabalik sa building. "Jongs, ano? What do you plan to do?"

"Hoonz sa totoo lang, I am as shocked as you are right now, pero hindi rin naman biro yung pinagsamahan namin ni Soo. I know we're both feeling regret right now, but hindi ko kayang magdecide ngayon. I need to think things through."

Oo nga naman. My bad. Alangan namang pwersahin nya si Jongin to call off his engagement? He doesn't want him to do that. He just wants answers, remember?

Sehun pulled Jongin's hand so he could face him. "I'm sorry, I'm not asking you to decide now, Jongs. That was never my intention." 

Ang kaninang kunot na noo at di maipintang mukha nì Jongin softens as he managed to let go of a deep sigh.

"Hoon-"

"I just want answers. Don't you think I deserve to know? Gulat lang din ako siguro ako, pero thank you. Thank you for enlightening me."

Tuluyang pumatak ang nangingilid na luha ni Sehun na kaagad namang pinunasan ni Jongin gamit ang kamay nito. 

"Now that I know, ok na ko. Whatever you decide to do after, ok lang talaga. I will be happy for you. Di rin naman ako magsestay, Jongs, but I'm glad you dived last night sa NAIA kasi kung hindi, I wouldn't have gotten what has been missing from me all these years. Yun lang naman Jongs." He lets off a weak smile, na para namang pakong bumaon sa puso ni Jongin.

It was painful to see, but like he said, he would like to think it through, so wala na rin naman syang nasabi pabalik kundi, "I'm so sorry, Sehun. I need time to process this."

Tumangi naman si Sehun at pinunasan ang mga luha. It breaks Jongin's heart to see him like this kaya naman when Sehun paused, he pulled him for a warm, tight hug. "I'm really sorry, Sehun."

Sabay na silang bumalik sa mtg room. The staff were a bit surprised by their presence, Sehun could tell but they were even more surprised when he announced na he will not continue the taping. Alibi nya is an emergency mtg na sya namang hudyat ng pag-egress ng team.

After saying his apologies, Sehun did not wait for the team to pack up at namaalam na sya, even asking what route to take papunta sa elevator. Jongin volunteered na ihatid na sya sa lobby na sinang-ayunan ng staff except Kyungsoo. The smaller tried to stop him by his arm pero Jongin was quick to remove his hands from his arm.

Tahimik ang naging elevator ride and if the office isn't just a few seconds from the lobby, baka siguro may sasabihin pa si Sehun, pero as soon as the elevator door dings, Jongin stepped out and led him out sa mismong exit. His face still troubled, Sehun notices, at hindi rin sya kinikibo gaya nang treatment nya kay Soo earlier. 

They waited a bit for Sehun's car, walang kibuan pa rin, at nang pumarada na sa harapan ang sasakyan Sehun faced Jongin one last time, "Thanks again, Jongs... not just for today, but for everything."

Inabot nya ang kamay ni Jongin and forced an item in bago tuluyang tumalikod to ride his car. Alam naman na ni Jongin ano yung iniabot ni Sehun, pero yinuko nya pa rin ito to look at it.

It's the KJI marble.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking to just cut it here, pero since I originally plan for it to be a SeKai endgame, baka may next chapter. Hehe thank you for 500 followers!!! 💖


End file.
